Hellsing: Demon Force :Rewritten:
by Robert Falcon
Summary: Hellsing is stunned as one of their own leaves for unknown reasons. In assuming the worst, will Seras have to kill one she has considered a friend for three years? Sequel to Hellsing: Global Conflict. Rewrite for general improvement.
1. Chapter 1

And, after long delay, here's the start of the Demon Force rewrite. As I'd said, I'll be posting this as chapters are complete, so I can't give any guaranteed timetable on how long it'll take for this to be updated. All depends on what happens in my summer. I should have the whole summer to work with, though, which should probably help matters. I'm not sure how long it'll be, though, nor do I know how long the chapters will be, but from the notes I've jotted down it should be an overall improvement over the first version.

I'll focus my attention here rather than try to split between this and the next sequel, which I also hope will help matters. I'm steadily figuring out how to add depth to series characters (figure out a principle flaw to focus on when writing them) and as they're the main focus here I'll give it a try with this one. Comments are always appreciated, especially when I try new things.

So, I'll let the story begin. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the next update!

EDIT: Oh, almost forgot. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Hellsing, and I never will. I only own the parts of this I came up with.

--

Seras Victoria slammed her back against the wall, trying to pull back further as a number of bullets zipped past the corner and came very close to her face. She quickly reloaded the Glock she still had in hand, its partner lying where she'd had to drop it further ahead in the room she'd just escaped from.

It was supposed to have been an easy mission; just go in and investigate a possible vampire presence. She and Matthew had gone with the human troops to clear it out. Quickly, it appeared to be that there were more vampires than ghouls here, and a running battle had ensued. Each side gained momentum for a while before the other side could check it, pressing ahead with their own attacks.

Hellsing's latest advance into the old apartment complex had been abruptly halted. They were doing all they could, but it seemed like their best wasn't enough this time. It was a miracle they hadn't lost anyone yet… But Seras really wished that Alucard had come along this time.

Suddenly a blur passed her, charging back down the hallway. She quickly recognized the jean vest / cloth jacket used by Matthew Jemeth. He'd dropped his backpack and was charging in with his sword, Amenthyl, held high, yelling at the top of his lungs. The sudden ferocity seemed to cause their enemies pause. Few bullets were shot at him, and the even fewer that actually hit touched nothing vital. He leapt at them, swinging the bastard sword as if it were a mere foil, cleaving into pieces the ones that didn't flee.

Matthew had been doing things like this often over the last six months, ever since they returned from destroying the organization called the Global Fangs. He wasn't the same high-spirited, chai loving young man she'd met three years ago. He was suddenly a lot more… dark. While he'd always thrown his all into the fight, he was using a lot less finesse. He rarely brought his rifle with him anymore, and he was even using his twin pistols less. Most often, he pulled out his sword and took the fight up close and personal.

Alucard had mentioned that vampires could grow and change over time. Seras had no doubt he'd meant that she would grow to love combat as much as he did, but it could apply to Matthew as well.

Another volley of bullets splitting the air before her returned her thoughts to the mission at hand. She hit her Glock's slide release and swung around the corner, bringing the pistol up and aiming for a vampire about to shoot Matthew. Seras pulled the trigger, sending a short burst of fire at him and sending him to the ground as ash. Matthew continued to press on, Seras pausing just long enough to grab her fallen pistol and reload it. She looked to where the other troops were, behind various corners and reloading their MP5s. "Come on!" she yelled, leading a renewed charge of Hellsing forces down the corridor.

The vampire lines were broken, and with Hellsing having the momentum they needed the vampires were unable to reform. Hellsing's forces made it through injured but alive, which seemed like something of a miracle.

The troops looked to Matthew with respect and awe. Seras looked at him with concern and confusion…

What was happening to her friend?

/

They returned to Hellsing Manor once the cleanup team had arrived. The area had long since been secured. Seras tried to talk to Matthew several times, but either couldn't find the words or was blown off for some contrived reason.

She'd lost track of him after they'd turned in their weapons, being somehow unable to sense him at that moment. Seras simply gave a sigh and started off for her room, just wanting to get some sleep. There was always the chance that the answer would come in the morning. As she passed by the cafeteria, however, the voices inside drew her attention.

"Bloody Hell," came one voice through her enhanced hearing, "did you see what Jemeth did?"

Seras entered the cafeteria. In this late hour it was sparsely populated. Only a few who had been on the mission were still awake and had any interest in eating. A trio of them held her attention. Their conversation continued, the woman in the group. "He's been doing that a lot more lately."

The first guy, young, obviously new to the Hellsing Organization, leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head. "Yeah. Isn't is great?"

"What's so great about it?" Seras asked, walking up to the table and looking at the young man, arms crossed.

He suddenly looked a lot more self conscious. He put his chair back on all fours and his arms on the table. "Umm… Ma'am… It's just…" He paused for a moment, recollecting himself. "We've wondered if one of you would take a more… front line role. Jemeth's always been the one closest to our level of fighting, and it seemed to me like he's just taking that to the next step…" He looked to his fellows. "Right?"

The others agreed, the woman somewhat reluctantly. Seras gave a small sigh. "It doesn't strike any of you as odd in any way?"

The other man spoke. "Well, it IS different, Ma'am. But just because it's different doesn't mean it's inherently bad, or odd, or anything like that."

"We'll keep an eye on him, though," the woman said. "I've noticed he doesn't talk with us as much as he used to, so… I'll admit I'm a little concerned, too."

"Maybe if we get enough people talking with him the truth will come out…" Seras gave another soft sigh, rubbing at the side of her neck and realizing how much she needed a shower. "Let me know if you learn anything."

"Of course, Ma'am. Have a good evening."

Seras nodded her reply, then turned and started for the door. It wasn't just her, then. Something was definitely happening to Matthew… There wasn't much that could be done right then, to the best of her knowledge. She'd keep watch, speak with Alucard, probably. It seemed the master / fledgling bond wasn't quite as good as she'd been told.

If it were, maybe she'd know exactly what was wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling refreshed after a shower, sleep, and bag of blood, Seras emerged from her room. There was another mission on for that night, of added importance considering the unexpectedly difficult mission the night before. Matthew would still be involved, likely on the front line again. She'd have to watch him closely, see if the likely coming battle might give her some sign of what might be happening to him.

She took her customary place in Sir Integra's office, Matthew arriving soon after. He didn't stand beside her that evening. The look on his face seemed more familiar; one of contemplation. He might have realized his own changes, and was reviewing them. He'd done that before, talking with her as needed to figure things out. It gave Seras some small relief. Maybe she had overreacted afterall?

Fargason gave his briefing of their mission. Study of the remains from the last night's mission suggested the vampires there had friends. In the aftermath of the Global Fang incident, they were being especially careful to keep rogue vampire bands from forming up. So, they'd head out and crush this pocket. As expected, Seras and Matthew would be joining the troops. There were likely some stronger vampires there, so Alucard would be sent after them.

Seemed like old times.

They gathered their weapons, Matthew once again bringing just his pistols and his sword. Seras paused for a moment, but shook her thoughts off. No. It would be all right. She'd keep tabs on them through their bond and figure out what was happening. Matthew had always given her a sign when something was wrong, if subconsciously. It would happen again this time.

Hellsing's forces were shuttled to the scene in their diesel transports, forming up on arrival and preparing for their entry. It was another apartment type building, like the one from the night before. Harison formed his people for a strong entry, Matthew near the head of the group. He already had his sword drawn… Seras readied her Glocks.

They breached the door, two Hellsing soldiers rounding opposing sides of the door to open fire on the undead within. Matthew charged in immediately after, somehow managing to maneuver his longsword in the narrow corridors without hitting either friendly troops or himself. Seras joined the fray, shooting bursts of fire at any target of opportunity.

She did get some of what she'd hoped for. A part of her mind paid close attention to her bond with Matthew, and in the efforts of combat whatever he was doing to block her faded. She got a glimpse into his mind. What she saw made her pause for a brief moment, brief only because a pair of ghouls brought her attention back to the there and then.

Darkness… Darkness the likes of which she'd never seen in him… It wasn't all encompassing, but it was… not normal. But right then there wasn't anything she could do about it. The mission came first.

But she'd be asking some rather pointed questions after the mission was completed.

/

The mission had gone much more smoothly than the previous one had. There had been a connection between the two cells, but this one was much less well organized, and not as overall strong. Their leaders had been stronger, enough for Alucard to enjoy himself. More important to Seras, though, was the fact that all of Hellsing's troops came back alive and mostly uninjured.

But Matthew had worried her even more. Not only had she felt his darkness, she'd seen him give even less quarter than before. He never once touched his pistols, instead taking out every opponent he faced with his sword. She saw him silence one vampire… The vampire had been asking… no begging… for mercy. Even if it were a ploy, the Matthew she knew would have held back.

Seras had gone back to her room. She needed a moment to collect herself before she confronted him.

There was a knock at the door.

It seemed she wasn't going to get that moment.

She walked to the heavy metal door and pulled hard, feeling suddenly fatigued. She peered through the opening to see Matthew standing there. Something told her this wasn't going to be an enjoyable conversation. "Hey there, Seras. Mind if I come in?"

If she said 'no' it would tip her hand… She stepped back and gestured for him to enter. He did, and she shoved the door closed behind him. Seras walked over to a nearby armchair and fell into it. Matthew grabbed another, turned it backwards, and straddled it. "What can I do for you, Matthew?"

"I've got a question," he said. "Something I've been curious about. What do you think would happen if one of us left?"

Seras's eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly her mind seemed to be getting slower. She was feeling more tired. Something about that sounded wrong, but it didn't trigger anything. "Left?"

"Yeah, left," he repeated. "Decided we'd had enough of Hellsing life and wanted to punch out."

"I don't know…" There was a pause as she tried to get her mind working again. Why did she feel so tired all of a sudden? "I guess it would depend on what you wanted to do…"

Matthew looked into her eyes closely. "I'm considering some other options. Looking at ways to spend my time that might be more… interesting. I was curious if you might want to come along?"

Come along? Leave Hellsing? "And do what?"

"Whatever we want."

But she liked it there. She wanted to stay. Didn't she? Why did a part of her seem to like the idea? "I… I don't know, Matthew."

"Think about it. It could be fun."

"I… I think you should leave now… Matthew."

"Okay." Matthew stood, smiled, and started for the door. "Let me know if you change your mind. Offer's indefinite." With a final look back over his shoulder and smile, he slipped out the door.

And within moments, Seras's mind was clear.

She quickly figured out what had happened to her, and what was happening to him. She needed help, and she needed it fast. Luckily, Alucard was in his chamber…

Seras made her way through the corridors of the mansion's basement, quickly arriving at Alucard's chamber. She pounded a fist against the door and, in silent acknowledgement the door hinged open. Alucard wasn't at it, but that didn't stop her. She pushed her way in and quickly saw him sitting on his throne-like chair. He looked up to her, a smirk on his lips. But the smirk quickly fell when he looked at her. Whether it was the look on her face or what he got through their bond she wasn't sure, but he quickly realized that something was wrong and right then was a bad time for jokes. "What is it?"

"It's Matthew. I think there's something wrong with him." She quickly described what she'd seen in him, focusing on the past few days. Alucard looked at her with a serious expression, one she'd rarely seen in him. That told her just how bad things were.

Once she'd finished her description, he gave a solemn nod. "We will need to move quickly. Go to his quarters and keep him there. I will inform Sir Integra and bring her to you."

"What's wrong, Alucard? What's happening?"

"Later," he said, firmly. "There's no time. Do as I said, now."

She stared at him for a moment, somewhat like a deer in the headlights, then turned and shot off back down the corridor. The corridors to Matthew's room were a blur of dark gray stone. She vaguely noticed people ahead of her in the corridors. She shoved out of the way those who didn't move. She arrived at the door to his room. With renewed strength, she shoved against the door. It swung open fast, banging against the wall.

Everything still seemed in place… the decorations of the room at least. She quickly spotted Matthew's jean and cloth jacket, torn in pieces on the floor. Matthew himself stood in the center of the room, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. In one hand he held his longsword, but it was down at his side.

He looked to her, giving a smirk that seemed far too similar to Alucard's. Whatever was blocking their bond faded again. She could once more feel the darkness… He took his free hand and touched a finger to his temple in his classic salute.

And he vanished…


	3. Chapter 3

And after great delay, here's proof I'm still among the living.

I'll be honest, life's gotten busy. Even more so than back in college. I saw this coming, though, and I'm not surprised. Still, I've been able to get some headway, as you can see. I'm having to fly without notes right now. (I lost a page or two, and I cram a lot of text onto a piece of paper.) I needed to rework my plans, and I'm actually liking this more than what I remember.

I make no guarantees on how quickly I can get chapters written, but as I get them done I'll get them posted. The next few stories will get some reworking over the next few weeks so they don't end up needing rewrites like this on and A New Child.

So, without further delay, I'm going to get some sleep and leave you to read. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to Jemeth, and why didn't we see it coming?"

Sir Integra had called an emergency meeting, the remaining regulars making their way quickly to her office. Seras was surprised at the amount of calm she was showing, considering what had just transpired. She thought she could sense anger…

But Seras wasn't sure if it was coming from Hellsing's leader, or from herself.

Alucard answered Sir Integra. "His demon. He tapped into its power a number of times during our campaign against the Global Fangs. Most vampires would be ready for that level of release after having been that long turned, but his development has always been… slow." Seras felt a pain of regret as he said that. She was his master, much as she hated the term. It had been her duty to help him in his transition, to train him… She'd failed him… Alucard continued. "Jemeth may have found that level of power to attractive to pass up. After his final release against Breka it may have just been a matter of time before he started down this path."

Seras knew Alucard knew what he was talking about, but it still didn't set right with her. She tried to put it to words, but the words wouldn't come. Sir Integra leaned forward over her desk, tapping her cigar against the ashtray. "How much of a threat does he pose?"

"He will never match my level of strength," Alucard replied. "He is too young and too inexperienced. However, while he may not be able to lay waste to an entire region, human troops are vulnerable. Jemeth does not have my restraint."

Normally it was Matthew's place to blurt out random comments and questions. Seras had liked that about him; it meant she didn't have to. But he wasn't there, and the part of Seras's mind that was trying to drive away the growing depression simply had to ask, "Restraint? You?"

Alucard smirked, appreciating the comedic element to his commentary. "The binding spells placed on me. For a long time I was considered the most dangerous vampire known to humankind. I am certain there are some circles that still think that."

"It falls to us to ensure that Jemeth does not supplant you in that position." What Sir Integra said should have come out humorous… but there was nothing joking in her tone. "Fargason, draw up plans to disperse our soldiers in the local area as a net to locate and catch Jemeth. Harison, instruct your troops to eliminate him on sight."

It screamed wrong in Seras's mind. The words finally came, and Seras let them flow. "Sir Integra, I don't think that's our only option." Sir Integra simply fixed her with a patient, waiting look. "The way this happened, how gradually it occurred, I don't think he's completely lost to us. The idea of him simply giving in to his… darker energies doesn't sit right with me. If there's more going on, I think we owe it to him to try to find out what, try to capture him if it's possible."

Sir Integra leaned back in his chair, giving Seras's words thought. Seras could see her glance over to Alucard, and after a moment, from the corner of her eye, see the elder vampire give a slow nod. "Very well," Sir Integra said. "Instruct the troops to capture Jemeth if such an attempt is possible. However, if those efforts fail he must be silenced." Harison gave his understanding, and Seras gave an accepting nod. "Walter," Sir Integra continued, "work with any contacts you have to assist Fargason's efforts. Dismissed."

///

Sleep did not come easy for Seras that night. There were many lingering doubts crossing her mind, much that she blamed herself for. She felt like everyone was staring at her, as if trying to see the flaw in her that allowed this to happen, but each time she looked to confirm it was never true.

The mood around Hellsing was grim the next day. Seras did her best to ignore what she felt from the human troops as she answered Alucard's summon. Having some activity was helpful. It got her mind off of what had happened, or at least gave her some iota of distance.

Alucard's quarters were more of a lair than anything else. As usual, he sat in the throne-like chair at the room's center, lifting the brim of his hat from his eyes as she approached. He smirked, removing the hat and sunglasses and setting them on a small table nearby. "Good. Now we can start your real training."

Seras was momentarily confused, her eyebrows furrowing. "'Real training'? I thought that happened after you turned me."

"No," he replied. "What you did before was simply exist. Trying to hold onto the lie of your 'police girl' image, much as you still try to now. But now that you have failed with Jemeth, I will need to GIVE you your real training when you should have long been ASKING for it."

She could feel it within her; the anger. Deep seated, and boiling hot. Her glare was as piercing as she could make it, and it was echoed in her voice. "What? Failed? How dare you say that I…"

As suddenly as it started, the anger ebbed. The halted as if the wind had been take from her sails, looking up with surprise. Alucard was standing before her, his voice more somber… grim… "Relax, Seras. It was my intention to make you angry. I needed to see how much damage had been done."

"Damage?" She was understandably confused. Other than the abrupt halt she felt fine.

"The bond between you and Jemeth had great advantages, but it also had its faults." He went back to his seat before continuing. "As he started to falter, the bond started to drag you down along with him."

Seras walked up to him. "So you do know what happened to him." It was more statement than question.

Alucard nodded. "I was right before, in part." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Think of it like this. One the one side," he said as he held up one hand, "you have the human impulses. The light impulses. On the other," he held up his other hand, "you have the demon impulses, darker ones." He paused for a moment. "It is more complicated than that, but it should give you the concept, at least. Normally, vampires without guidance or who experience their full potential too early will be fully controlled by their darker impulses."

"What he did to Breka…"

"Indeed," Alucard replied. "Though I would imagine it started before that. I assisted him in using his abilities to heal himself quickly, and that wasn't the first time that tap had been opened."

"You said I had been damaged by him," she said. "How badly?"

"Not badly," he replied. "I have already located and repaired the damage, thanks to the bond we share. Part of your training will look at your weak points and strengthen them. Give you a better defense against him when next you meet."

"But… Will it cut off the bond?"

Alucard shook his head. "No. It will simply give you a filter; allow you to cut back how much gets in." He gave a small smirk. "I know what you're thinking, and you are probably right. If you are to recover him, it will likely require your bond. And some risk on your part."

"Risk doesn't bother me," she said. "Getting him back does."

"Then we will discuss tactics." He gave another smirk, this one closer to his norm. "The hunt is on, Police Girl. We will soon learn who is the fox, and who is the hound."

///

They once again met before Sir Integra, Fargason and Walter nearby. Harison was training his people, so his usual place was empty. At Sir Integra's request, Seras began. "Alucard and I have been speaking about what happened to Matthew. We feel we know what happened to him, and what he may decide to do from here."

It all stemmed from the difference between the vampire bloodlines. Weak bloodlines were ruled by their darker impulses. They were violent, bloodthirsty, and more vulnerable to the, so called, classic anti-vampire weapons. They were the kinds stories were written about. Stronger bloodlines, like Alucard's had risen above that. They were calm, willing to seek alternate means to quench their thirsts, and generally had plans to quietly finish reading all the book on their lists, which could grow quite easily depending on how willing one was to try new genres.

There were exceptions, of course: the odd strong blood looking for a good fight… Alucard in a nutshell.

"With Matthew, though," Seras continued, "it's more like an overload. He wasn't ready for the influx of power he had during the Global Fang campaign, and his darker impulses gained considerable strength. It's not that he lacks light impulses anymore. They've just been repressed. Right now, they're likely no more than whispers in his mind."

Sir Integra regarded her carefully. "I assume you have a plan."

"Part of one," Seras admitted. "As I am still his master," there was a slight pause as she said it, "the bond we have should allow me access, no matter what's happened to him. The hard part is getting to him and, likely, incapacitating him. Then, I can use the bond to look into his mind, find the damage, and repair it."

It seemed Sir Integra was willing to give Seras the benefit of the doubt. She still didn't shoot the idea down. "We have had no success in locating him as of yet. Getting to him may be more difficult than you had planned."

"I had an idea on that as well," Seras said. She gave a look to Alucard for a moment, then back to Sir Integra. "While Matthew has lived here for the past several years, his home is in the United States. It's likely he would return to where he is comfortable if…" There was no disguising this pause. Obviously she didn't like the implications of what she was about to say. "If he's looking to feed."

Sir Integra considered this for a few moments before turning to Walter. "Walter, make contact with the DPSD. Advise them of the situation and request any assistance they can render."

He bowed. "Yes, Sir Integra."

As he left, Sir Integra looked to Seras. "Until we locate Jemeth, continue your plans. Work up possible missions based on your best assumptions. However, do not neglect your primary mission."

"Of course, Sir Integra."

"Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, I forgot just how brain dead I can be at the end of a school day…

Good news, though, I found that I can get a page or two of notes worked out during the day, which should help. I'm not going to make predictions on timetables anymore, much as I'd like to, but hopefully this'll show that I'm still making progress, even if slow.

I do believe there's a scene here that was suggested in a comment from another story. I thought it was a good idea, and it worked very well right here. So, if you recognize it, feel free to smile.

Here's a couple thousand more words for you all. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maintain your focus, Seras. Keep the book at the center of your attention. Determine its exact location in three dimensional space."

Seras stared at the book, a small hard cover novel of Alucard's. She tried to fix it in her mind, as if setting coordinates to where it sat. "Is this how you do it?"

"No," he admitted, "but it might make these first steps a little more manageable."

With little else to do, plans made and waiting for news, Alucard had started some of Seras's more advanced training. First round, telekinesis. Seras knew least about this particular ability. She tried to keep an open mind, but it didn't help that Alucard's instructions were less than clear. "Okay…"

"When you feel you have a strong enough feel on it, hold you hand over it. Palm down. Imagine strings connecting your fingers to the book."

"Like Walter's wires?"

She saw the elder vampire give a small smile. "If the visualization helps, then yes."

Seras held her hand out over the book, palm downward and fingers spread wide. While she couldn't exactly 'see' wires, she could almost feel a new… weight on her fingertips. She gave a tentative upward twitch with her index finger…

… Which was matched by a slight twitch of the book's cover.

"I did it!" She felt her excitement was understandable.

If Alucard disagreed, he didn't let on. "Excellent. Now, try to open the book."

Seras focused again, the corner of her lip disappearing under a fang as she concentrated. Once again she felt the weight of the book. This time she tried to direct her finger twitch, pulling the cover in the right direction. The cover hopped, and she redoubled her efforts. Each jump took the cover that much higher until, finally, it slowly reached the apex and fell open. She smiled, looking over to Alucard with the closest she could manage to his trademark smirk.

Alucard chuckled. "Excellent, Police Girl. A bit more practice, and we'll start work on more practical uses."

"Like what?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped suddenly and smirked. "That will have to wait. It seems we're to be allowed some fun tonight. Just the thing to get your mind off the current situation."

A mission… Regardless of other emergencies, they needed to keep up business as usual. Though she had to admit, at least to herself, that it wouldn't be nearly as good a distraction as Alucard might suggest it to be…

///

The darkness was comforting.

Not so much for lack of sun. He'd long since learned how to ignore the headaches.

More for the cover. Darkness cast a much better shadow. And the more… chaotic elements of humanity to show forth. Just a little push here or there, and no one seemed to care about him anymore.

Surprising, considering the sword he carried.

It would be only a matter of time before someone came after him, regardless of how or when he left. So, he'd need to devise a plan, be it for backup… or meatshields.

"Hey! You!"

The only problem with being down a dark alley in a city you've never been in before: sometimes your meetings with the locals are a bit more… colorful than intended. Still, nighttime in this part of New York was meeting his expectations. He slowly turned, finding himself facing three decent sized thug looking folks.

Well, just because a concept is somewhat cliché didn't mean it never really happened.

Matthew Jemeth, no longer of the Hellsing Organization, simply watched the trio with a steady gaze.

They didn't seem bothered by it. "I think you're in the wrong neighborhood," one said. Matthew assumed he was the leader.

"And what if I am?" Matthew asked.

The second one smirked. "Oh, we'll give you directions."

"For the right price," came the third.

"All I've got is this," Matthew said. He leaned his head aside and pulled on the grip behind him, revealing some of the sword he carried on his back.

"That'll do." Obviously they'd seen the silvery gleam, even in the dark.

"I think not."

"Heh… Good." The leader cracked his knuckles. "I've been looking forward to a good fight."

Matthew wouldn't give them one. They'd barely moved from their places when he launched from his. Leaping to the wall, he pushed off with one foot and delivered a devastating kick to the second thug's head. He fell in a heap. The third tried to punch him, but Matthew grabbed his arm and yanked. The thug's shoulder dislocated with a sickening crack. As the thug screamed in pain, Matthew threw him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

The leader pulled a knife. "Just try that funny stuff on me, pal. I'll give you a new smile."

Matthew smirked. Wordlessly, he brought up a foot, connecting with the knife and knocking it out of the leader's hand. As it fell, Matthew's foot connected with it again, sending it straight into the leader's thigh. In the moment's distraction while the thug pulled the knife free, Matthew closed the gap and brought his elbow straight into the back of the leader's head. He joined his fellows on the ground.

Matthew looked over the trio, his hand going for his sword. 'I should kill them for what they tried to do. They tried to hold power over me. NO ONE holds power over me. Not anymore.'

As that thought ended, another came up to replace it. 'But what purpose will that serve? Killing them says they were worthy opponents, that I feared their future interference. They mean nothing to me. They are beneath my contempt, and not worthy of my blade.'

He agreed with the second thought… mostly. The sword was returned to its place. Matthew looked down at the thugs again. 'They tried to take something of mine,' he thought, 'so I'll take something of theirs. That jacket looks like it'll fit.' After giving the thug one last kick to ensure he was out cold, Matthew leaned down and removed the thug's black leather jacket. He slipped it on, removing his sword long enough to then sling it in place outside the jacket. Then, he turned and started away.

That had been happening for some time. The first thought was always for power, and was more inviting a choice. The second thought was in opposition. At first it was just seeking peace. They were weak thoughts, not worth his attention. This time, though, it spoke sense. If nothing else, it would keep him off the radar for just that much longer.

Until he was ready to reappear, of course.

///

As the transport rocked back and forth, Seras ran the mission through her head once more.

A number of missing persons reports had come from a wooded region in central England. One of their regional bases investigated the matter, with some long distance assistance from Walter, and made the call. Highly probable vampire in the area, likely with ghouls. Two squads, with Seras in support, with Alucard after the vampire. Just like old times.

The months before Matthew joined them…

Given the possible proximity to civilians, all troops had been issued silenced weapons. Seras had been given a silenced M21, an older sniper rifle that would work fine against ghouls no matter what the range. Something else Alucard had spoken with her about. Range of combat.

"There are advantages to different ranges of combat," Alucard had said. "Longer range is safer. It can allow you greater presence of mind on the battlefield. However, if you're working with others, especially humans, that distance leads to reduced morale." She hadn't been sure how to take that, considering a majority of her fighting was done at range. "It is no criticism, Seras," he'd continued. "You fight at range because you have no need to fight up close. Others have taken that role, though you may find yourself without them."

He was right on that. Matthew had been the one to lead the charge nine times out of ten.

She'd noted her own abilities at close combat. "Yes," he replied, "I'm well aware of what you can do. While such a fighting style can be nearly unstoppable, there is an inherent risk. Control is reduced. In some cases, it is lost completely." Seras then remembered what happened the first time she'd gone… berserk. Walter had needed to yell at the top of his lungs to catch her attention. She hadn't gotten much better. "You should use it as a backup, but don't rely on it. Maybe once you have the experience needed to fully control it, but until then it's too great a risk."

Considering who was saying it… If Alucard felt it was too great a risk, it probably was.

The transport came to a stop, doors swinging open. The time for random thinking was done. The time had come to fight.

Harison gathered the troops together, giving the final briefing. They split into two squads, picked their patrol paths, and started off. Seras started with the second squad, rifle loaded and ready.

The woods were very dark on that moonless night. Visibility was limited, though night vision goggles and Seras's vampirically enhanced vision helped. Even then, they heard the ghouls before they saw them. "Contact left," one trooper said quietly. Silenced MP5s swung toward the droning mass, and the troops opened fire. The sound was reduced to merely the clicking of weapons' bolts, even Seras's rifle. Several of the squad held their fire, instead keeping watch for any additional ghouls.

This wave was small, easily dispatched. The sergeant knelt beside one of the fallen ghouls. "What is it, sergeant?" one trooper asked.

"Looks old, this one." The sergeant, a member of Hellsing for many years, looked with the eyes of experience. "Too old for the recent reports."

Another trooper spoke. "Neck sucker's probably been at this for a while." He paused, looking over to Seras. "Uh… No offense, Ma'am."

"None taken," she replied. She understood the type of humor. When you spend enough time around horrors of one kind or another, you have to joke about it. She'd done it with her old unit at MI-5…

While they were still alive…

They continued the patrol, coordinating with Harison's group so no one would get caught by friendly fire. After a period of quiet patrol, the droning returned. Another group was inbound… from somewhere. Each squad member aimed into the darkness, waiting for the ghouls to enter sighting range. As the first ones did, the squad opened fire once again. This was a much larger group, still of older ghouls, and it would take time to stop them all.

Time they didn't have. "More contacts," one trooper reported. Seras looked over her shoulder. The group wasn't large, but with all the troops focused on the larger group it was still enough to be trouble.

"I'll get them," Seras said. She swung her rifle around, quickly blowing through her twenty round magazine and reloading. The ghouls got closer, and Seras drew a silenced Beretta. Pistol in one hand and rifle in the other, she continued to thin the herd.

But she could feel it… There, in her chest as the group got closer and closer. The desire to lash out at the ghouls and tear them apart limb from limb. This time, though, she fought it, kept her control. She dropped the empty pistol, kept shooting with her rifle. Four left. Then three. Two. And she was empty. One ghoul remained, still coming at her. Reacting instantly, she swung the butt of her rifle at the ghoul's head. The final target fell.

And she never went berserk.

The squad formed up as the crack of a single gunshot filled the air. Alucard had completed his mission. The target was silenced. Reports came in soon after that the remaining ghouls had fallen with their master. Seras already knew the planned story for what had happened there, the report that would hit the papers the next morning after the cleanup teams had completed their tasks.

A wild animal, recently acquired by a local wildlife park, had escaped into the area. The park had tried to keep the event under wraps, which had led to disaster. The gunshot heard by those in the area was the animal's death. With the park in question about to close down anyway, it was not difficult to stage. And, in the end, it was much better than the truth.

The mission was complete, and Seras's lesson was well learned. The time had come to return to base.

///

The lines of communication between Hellsing and the DPSD had been lit up with activity over the previous hours. Questions were asked, but no accusations launched. Regardless of how it had happened, they were facing a new threat. Still, the DPSD had agreed; if there were a way to end this threat and keep and ally, they would do their best to make it happen.

Hellsing had suggested that a strong enough positive influence might stabilize his mind long enough to bring him in where they could work with him safely. Family was iffy, but there was another who knew of Jemeth's… condition.

Rural Florida, middle of no-where, at an unassuming house, a black, nondescript SUV pulled to a stop. Two men exited, both in suits, and started for the door. They came to stop and run the chime.

A young Asian American woman answered the door. She hadn't expected company, as was suggested by the way she looked at the pair. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Miss Nasori," the dark-skinned man on the right said, "my name is Roland Mitchell. This," he gestured to the white skinned man before him, "is Jacob Daniels. May we come in and speak with you? It is an urgent matter."

"Urgent? May I ask what it's about?"

Roland nodded. "A young man you know. Matthew Jemeth."

She blinked, then nodded. "Please, come in." She stepped back, allowing the pair to enter. Once the door was shut, she gestured to a nearby couch and sat in an armchair facing them. "What happened?"

Roland launched into it, starting off with what he had learned from Hellsing. He knew it was likely Jemeth would return to the United States, and that the DPSD would try to catch him. She hadn't known of the DPSD, but given the fact she'd kept Hellsing's existence secret, she could be trusted with this as well. "What we're asking you," he said as he came to the point of the discussion, "is for your help. If we locate Jemeth, we'll move in. He's done a lot of good. Helped us out a lot a few months back, and we remember it. We want to capture him, but right now he's more likely to attack us than come quietly. If you talk to him, though, he might stand down."

Jacob took over. "We're not asking you to go alone. You'll have our escort, and if things go sour we'll get you out as quickly as possible. Hard to know how much he might have changed. It could be very dangerous."

And she knew it could be. The final question was left unspoken, but as the room feel silent she knew it was her turn to talk. Her folks, even though they'd always liked Matt, wouldn't approve. They couldn't stop her, of course. She was nearly out the door as it was.

And more than that… She knew she would do it because if their roles had been reversed, Matt would do it for her. She looked back up at Roland. "If need to let my family know first, but yes, I'll go with you. I'll help you if I can."

Roland looked relieved. "Thank you, Miss Nasori."

She managed a small smile. "If we're going to be working together, then please, call me Akira."


	5. Chapter 5

And now, some of the most heavily modified sequences to date!

I really am enjoying this rewrite, breathing new life into this story. The revised ending battle for this chapter took a bit to figure out. (I actually wrote it out just today.) I've gotten a minor start on the next chapter, which will then take the mantle of most modified sequence.

I'm also doing bits and pieces of work on the next fic. (The one after Strong Blood.) I won't start posting anything on it until I have it figured out, lest it end up like this first version of this fic.

And, something I haven't done for a while, review response! To Ice Vixen X, as I'm guessing you'll get to this story soon enough, I'm always glad to hear folks enjoy reading what I've posted. I've got ideas for a couple more stories that I'm steadily developing into usable plots, so I hope to keep you and everyone else entertained for a while longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seras arrived at Alucard's quarters for her now daily instruction the elder vampire surprised her. He did something different, leading her back into the corridor. They walked through the basement halls, side by side, as Alucard started to speak. "You did well in our last mission. You maintained control, and kept fighting." He smirked. "There's hope for you yet."

"Uh… Thank you, Alucard." She wasn't entirely sure how to take that comment.

Alucard did not dwell on it. "Now that you're developing greater control, it's time to put it to use. Today we will discuss one of the more widely known, but less well understood abilities; stealth." They reached the stairs and climbed, soon arriving on Hellsing's main floor. Activity buzzed around them as reports were made and meeting rooms filled. Alucard continued. "There is little you can do about your physical presence. One day you will have the strength to alter your form, or become one with shadow. For now, you can take advantage of the fact that many humans, and some vampires, are mentally weak. They can be influenced to see what you wish them to see, or hide what you wish to hide."

She remembered the stories she'd heard over the years. "Like your reflection in a mirror?"

"In a way," he replied. "Your reflection will be there. While you cannot break physical laws, there are some that can be sidestepped. Some vampires consider is a show of strength, hiding their reflection while allowing themselves to be visible." His tone of voice conveyed his unimpressed opinion. "I consider it a waste of time. But back to the topic at hand. What you do, essentially, is force your will onto that person and make them believe they see nothing." He smirked, gesturing to the room around them. "Notice them?"

Seras studied the people around them. All walked along paths that avoided the pair, but no one seemed to acknowledge their presence. "They… don't see us?"

"They don't. I'm not allowing it. I don't want us to be seen, and that is what I project." One man in a suit started to enter the building. "That one I'm not holding. He will see us, unless you stop him. Project your will, Seras. Hide us in broad daylight."

It was as if being thrown into a lake expected to swim… Much of this had seemed automatic, this using of her abilities. She imagined a cloak around herself and Alucard. The cloak was the room, interchangeable with it. Whoever looked at them would see only what was behind them. This focused in her mind, and she sent it outward. As the man entered the central part of the room he paused. He looked around as if something were amiss, but afterward seemed to shrug it off. He walked right at them, Seras needing to sidestep to let him past.

Alucard regarded her carefully. "Good," he finally said. "Next time, include an inhibition to walk through this spot."

"Alucard, Miss Victoria," came a voice from beside them. Both turned to see Walter standing there, looking right at them.

Seras looked back to Alucard. "I think you were still hiding us?"

Alucard smirked. "That only works on the WEAK willed." Walter seemed to appreciate the comment. "Yes, Walter?"

"Sir Integra requests your presence in her office."

"We will go there now. Come, Seras." With that, he turned and started off.

And all those around them suddenly noticed the pair, staring as if they'd appeared from this air. Alucard didn't acknowledge them. Seras, though, looked embarrassed. "Umm… Hello…" She jogged off after Alucard. The group watched after her for a moment longer, soon going back to their own tasks.

Alucard and Seras soon stood before Sir Integra's desk once more. "If you're quite finished having fun with my men," she started, "I have other things for you to put your attention toward."

Seras looked a little sheepish. Alucard simply smirked. "What task do you have for us, Sir Integra?"

"The Americans are tracking Jemeth. They have an idea for an attempt at capture, and will keep us informed." As if sensing Seras's question, Sir Integra looked to her before continuing. "We will likely send representatives there soon, though first we must handle our own issues." After waiting for Seras's nod of understanding, she continued. "We are monitoring two situations. First, we are tracking another active vampire with an unknown number of ghouls. Second, which may end up being related, we have received scattered reports of an Iscariot agent in Britain."

"Paladin Anderson," Seras's breathed. It seemed that no number of years would get her used to dealing with the Regenerator.

"The very same. I will not allow a mission to the United States until our own backyard is clear of Iscariot filth. Once the targets are located we will launch against them." Sir Integra looked between the pair. "Any questions?" There were none. "Dismissed."

Seras started for the door, sensing Alucard remain behind. She hesitated a moment, but felt a mental nudge toward the door sent by Alucard. She continued, and once she had closed the door she could hear the last bit of conversation between Alucard and Sir Integra relayed through her bond with the elder vampire.

"So, why did you really call this meeting, Integra?"

"You cause trouble when you get bored," Seras heard Sir Integra reply.

Alucard had the gall to sound incredulous. "Me? Bored? You wound me, Integra. I wasn't bored… yet."

"Exactly." Seras could almost hear Sir Integra's smile. "And now that you know you'll be fighting Anderson soon, you will remain not bored."

"True, Integra… Very true." There was a thoughtful quality to what he said.

Somehow… Seras didn't like it.

///

The helicopter flew on into the night, Akira looking out at the lights streaking by below. Hours before she'd been at some kind of military base, build underground to keep it secret. She didn't see much, and was help in the dark about where the base was located, understandably. After a couple days waiting, mostly occupied in interviews and a bit of training, the call came in. They'd located Matthew, and were tracking him. The time had come to put her into play.

Roland looked at her, holding his headset microphone closer to his lips as he spoke up. His voice came over her own headset. "We're still not sure of his current plans, but he hasn't attacked us up to this point." He'd been giving her the final briefing since they'd started for the landing point. "We're not taking any chances, though. We'll keep him covered, and you'll have a two man escort. Got your body armor on, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Okay, then. With some luck on our side, we'll be good to go." The helicopter started to swing around. Akira looked to the window again. They were over a New York suburb, over a well lit parking lot. The, for lack of better term, civilians had been cleared out. So, when she looked below to see the ring of dots around the single center dot, Akira knew exactly who was who. "Looks like we're ready. Are you ready, Akira?"

"Ready, Roland." Roland turned to the pilot, telling him to land. The chopper set down in a cleared area near the group. A DPSD soldier came to the side and open ed the door, helping Akira to the ground. Roland exited as well, closing the door and following the others clear. Once the group was far enough the pilot lifted off. As the noise fell off, a pair of soldiers approached.

Roland spoke again. "Akira, meet Makenzi and Folen. They're your escort." Each nodded in turn. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded once more. "Wish me luck." Her escorts flanking her left and right, Akira started for the ring of soldiers. She wasn't sure she understood the exact nature of the problem, and she certainly had no idea what she was doing, but she continued on all the same. She broke through the line, seeing Matthew for the first time in months.

He looked… different. Dressed in all black, with a sword in hand, he didn't meet anyone's eyes. That didn't make him any less dangerous. She covered hald the distance to him and stopped. "Hello, Matt."

"Akira." His voice was not friendly.

"You've got a lot of people worried about you," she continued. "What are you doing?"

"What I want," he replied. "That I need to do to be free."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You weren't free at Hellsing?"

"Need power to be free. Can't get that there."

"Matt…" She stared for a moment, her jaw slightly agape. How he could have gone from the person she'd known to the person standing before her she had no idea. "What power? When have you ever cared about power? Matt… I know there's something wrong, and I know you probably don't care what I say, but I know you. The real you. Please, come with us so we can help you?"

Matthew moved slightly, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "You know me, huh? And how well will people know me after your death… at my hands?"

Time seemed to slow as he turned, hand extended. A soldier at the edge of the group yelped as his rifle was violently pulled from his hands. The rifle flew to be plucked from the air by Matthew. He held the rifle at his hip, but aimed it with deadly precision. Akira suddenly found herself moving, physically knocked aside as Matthew opened fire. She heard the grunt as Makenzi took the bullet in his arm, the shot intended to kill her.

They ran for the nearest available cover, a DPSD Humvee. The perimeter troops opened fire, and Akira looked over her shoulder to see Matthew moving to dodge all incoming fire while still keeping his rifle aimed at her. Folen joined the screen, the trio continuing to cover. Matthew continued fire. Folen yelled, a burst of red coming from his leg as he fell. Akira and Makenzi stopped, grabbed him, and helped him behind the vehicle. Folen was shoved in, then Akira pushed Makenzi into the vehicle, grabbed a rifle, and closed the door. She dropped down behind the wheel, hoping it was armored well enough to cover her.

'What the hell am I doing?' she thought. 'I'm no soldier.' That didn't stop her, however, from yanking the rifle's charging level, holding it over the Humvee's hood, and pulling the trigger. She'd seen the troops clearing the area as clear their own arcs of fire. In doing so they'd cleared hers, too. She kept firing until the magazine was empty… and all went silent.

Akira dropped to the ground, peering under the Humvee. Matthew was gone. She stood, called from medics, and looked more closely once Makenzi and Folen were getting the help they needed. Where Matthew had stood his stolen rifle remained, with a bullet hole in its receiver. Somehow, Akira had scored a lucky hit.

But where was Matthew? She looked over into the night. He was out there… somewhere. She could only hope the man she knew was still in there, and somehow they'd be able to get him back.

Somehow…

///

Word had arrived at Hellsing shortly after dark. Not only had the vampire been located, but Anderson's presence was confirmed. Unfortunate experience had taught them that human troops, while better at dealing with vampires than ever before, could not stand against the Iscariot Regernator. As such, only Alucard and Seras would be sent. Normally, some form of high speed transport could be arranged for Seras. This time, Alucard had announced having other plans for her.

So, loaded with her gear, Seras waited in the vacant assembly area growing steadily more nervous. She felt his presence before she saw him, turning to watch as he stepped from the shadow. "So, what are you demonstrating tonight, Alucard?"

The trademark smirk returned. "We'll skip the preamble and get right to it. Join me here." She did so. Being in such proximity to him under the moonlight… It somehow reminded her of the night they'd met, and reminded her of feelings she'd never quite gotten past. Given their bond, he likely knew of them. How could he not? Even after years of practice, she probably still broadcasted them.

Seras banished the thoughts from her mind. Then wasn't the time. She simply smiled at Alucard and waited for him to impress her. Again.

Alucard set a hand on her shoulder, and all went dark around them as Seras felt a slight pull. When the world returned, they were in a clump of forest elsewhere in England. Alucard released her shoulder. "A more advanced ability," he said of the teleportation, "but a useful one when mastered."

"I'll bet," Seras replied. She took a moment to check that her pistols were all in place and Harkonnen was still on her back before looking to Alucard. "What happens now?"

"Scout the area. Locate and silence the target. If you see Andersen, show him that coming to our island was a bad idea."

Seras frowned slightly. That wasn't really the question she'd meant to ask, but they did need to get to work. "And what will you be doing?"

"Supervising." He leaned against a nearby tree, pulling the brim of his hat down to shield his eyes. She stood there staring for a while, long enough for him to lift a portion of his hat to look back through one lens of his reflective sunglasses. "Well? That vampire isn't going to silence himself, you know."

Just when she thought she had him figured out, Alucard switched things up again.

She brought Harkonnen to her hands, loading a depleted uranium shell, and started for the hill separating them from the target. Luckily, Restormel Castle was undergoing renovation. No civilians would be present. And, if she did end up blowing a hole in the wall, someone would be along to fix it sooner or later.

As she entered the grounds, the signs of battle surrounded her. Ghoul remains… and holy writing. She felt the familiar buzz in his head as the effects closed in. But still, she pressed on. For all she knew, the fight was long over.

That theory was quickly disproven.

A single figure, likely the vampire, scrambled up from the castle's underworks. He tried to flee, only to be sent flying as a damned familiar sword caught him in the torso. The vampire was pinned, and quickly silenced as another sword was thrust through his head.

Seras followed the arm of the wielder to the imposing figure of one Paladin Alexander Anderson. He wore his insane smile, his intense eyes looking right at her. "Ah…" he said in his Scottish accented voice. "The Almighty has bestowed a gift upon me tonight." He pulled his sword from the wall, the vampire's disintegrating remains falling to the ground. "Another vampire to send to eternal damnation. And a Hellsing at that."

There was no calling for help. Even yelling would take too long. Seras had to stand and fight. Anderson drew a second sword and sent the pair flying at her. She ducked around the corner, both swords passing harmlessly. She heard him charge, waited for him to get closer, and moved. Coming back around the corner, she dropped to a knee as two swords swung at what had been her neck level.

Her cannon, still loaded, was pointed slightly upward. She pulled the trigger.

Depleted uranium was very dense stuff, hence why it was used in weapons where penetration was key. A single round could tear through lines of ghouls, but the Regenerator was made of tougher stuff. The shell passed through, but not before launching the Paladin up and away from her to slam halfway up the wall on the far side of the castle grounds. Anderson landed in a heap, but was still moving. Seras dropped the cannon and drew Joshua. The pistol, given to her by Alucard some months before, brought her comfort. It had fought Anderson before, and it would do so again.

Anderson returned to his feet, the new hole in his stomach slowly closing. "Nice trick, Vampire, but you only delay the inevitable."

Seras cycled Joshua's slide. "I mean to delay it a great deal longer, Paladin Anderson."

Nothing more was said. The Paladin moved forward, the next pair of swords in the air. Seras aimed and fired, blasting the swords apart. Anderson kept aiming. Seras stood and started backing up, continuing fire. He sacrificed more swords to deflect the rounds and kept getting closer. Seras didn't stop… until she ran into something. Or rather, someone.

It was then she noticed the two red sleeved arms over her shoulders, and the massive pistols they held. Jackal and Titan opened fire, blowing off Anderson's arms at the elbow. Alucard pulled Seras aside, allowing the out of balance Paladin to stumble past before bringing his elbow into the back of Anderson's head. Anderson again fell in a heap, working himself back to his feet with a growl as Alucard put a bullet in his leg. Anderson dropped to a knee. "Lesson's over for today, Anderson. Go home. We'll fight again another day."

And, after one last hate filled glare, Anderson vanished in a flurry of paper.

Alucard led the way clear of the castle. He'd already reported the situation, or so he said. There was a cleanup team en route, but that was not the reason they lingered. "You did well," Alucard said.

"I didn't beat him," she replied. Without Alucard's intervention, Anderson may have gained the upper hand. "I was too focused on disarming, and not enough on disabling."

"Perhaps," he admitted, "but you did not freeze as you have in the past. That in itself is very good improvement." He gave one of his rare real smiles. "Faith in your abilities brings confidence, which in turn can make you more capable. I can feel that in your now, and that is what I wanted you to learn." He gave a dismissive wave toward where Anderson had been. "Don't trouble yourself with Iscariot's pet. The day will come when you can stand toe-to-toe with him."

"That is, if you don't kill him first," Seras pointed out.

"Well, if that happens, we'll just need to find something else for you to show at.. The smirk returned. "Let's go."


End file.
